Light the Match
by SummerWolfCub
Summary: “Great, I’m not bending over or cough…” he starts. If there was a time to cue that slow motion sexy music, now was it. His nurse… was a she. [DeanOC]
1. Chapter 1

Light the Match

A/N: Obviously this takes place during Folsom Prison Blues. As you'll find out, I've changed things slightly that happened in the episode to fit better with this story. There will be a sequel to this, maybe even a series if I'm creative enough. And for the purpose of this, and my next story, _**Papa (John) Winchester is not dead. He never died; he was just… uhh… hunting.**_

Rated M because there's sex later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or Sammy or Dean. I own Lexa though. But I'll swap her for Dean any day.

And a big thank you to Lani for being my beta!

* * *

"I don't need a fucking nurse!" Dean yells at the guards, one of them hand cuffing him to a cold, hard table.

"Sit down, and shut up," the guard says, leaving with the other one.

"Probably gonna get some butt ugly, male nurse," he mumbles to himself, sliding up onto the table. He looks down at his wrist and tugs at the handcuffs, until he hears the door open.

"Great, I'm not bending over or cough…" he starts.

If there was a time to cue that slow motion sexy music, now was it. His nurse… was a she. They actually had women in the prison. She was gorgeous. He was disappointed that she wasn't wearing the whole 'nurse fantasy' attire, but the black slacks and white shirt would definitely be a suitable replacement. He couldn't help but notice how they hugged her curves. Her hair was tied up, but still showed its length. She was amazing; too incredible to be working in a place like this. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Dean Winchester?" she asks, walking over to him. He nods.

"Winchester…" she says slowly.

"Like the rifle," they both say. He looks up at her and smirks.

"Alright," she says, standing in front of him. She gently takes his chin in her hands, and tilts his head slightly. He still doesn't take his eyes off of her.

"That's a hell of a lot of bruising, although you did go up against Tiny.

I'm gonna have to clean those cuts," she says, letting go of him. He watches as she snaps on some gloves and prepares everything.

"You're very quiet. You can interact with the staff y'know. We're not all gonna kick you in the nads. Well, depends on what you say that is," she smiles.

"I'm Dean. Dean Winchester," he says instinctively.

"I think we've already established that Dean," she smiles, and he blushes slightly.

"Yeah, uh, I guess we did," he mumbles.

"Alright, well I'm Lexa and I'll be your nurse for… the duration of your stay," she grins, making him smile.

"Ahh now see, I got you to smile. I knew I would. You gotta have a sense of humour."

"Working in a place like this? No doubt," Dean says. She takes his chin again, looking into his eyes.

"This will sting," she says, and dabs some gauze covered in a yellow liquid onto his cuts.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean hisses, flinching away from her. She raises and eye brow, watching him.

"Uh, sorry," he mumbles, looking down.

"No problem. I've been called worse," she says, leaning towards him again. He grabs her arm, stopping her.

"I didn't mean you; I meant… it was the pain, alright? I didn't mean you."

She nods, and he loosens his grip, sliding his hand to her elbow. She shivers and pulls away.

"Um, I should really get your cuts clean," she says, looking away.

"Yeah, Of course," he nods. He winces as she dabs at the cuts a few more times, before covering them with some small dressings.

"Done," she says, pulling her gloves off. She turns to dispose of the gloves, but freezes. She feels Dean pull her against him, the gloves falling ignored to the ground. They were face to face with Nurse Glockner. Well her ghost, anyway.

"Don't move," Dean whispers in her ear. Glockner watches them slowly, before turning.

"Uncuff me!" he says.

"Dean, I-"

"Uncuff me now! Unless you want to die!"

She bites her lip and uncuffs him. He quickly grabs her, and pulls her under the table, holding her tightly.

"Dean-"

"Shh," he whispers, leaning into her. They watch silently as Nurse Glockner passes them by, heading straight for the cell across the hall, currently housing Tiny.

"I can't let this happen, not again," she whispers, struggling against Dean.

"Quit it! Lexa, stop!" he hisses in her ear, holding her firmly against his chest. She closes her eyes and leans back against him. She feels his grip tighten as they hear Tiny's screams. They stay like that, Dean resting his head on her shoulder, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

"You know about her?" Dean asks after a while.

"Of course I do, I work here!" she yells, pulling away from him. They both stand up.

"Tiny's the second guy she's murdered in the infirmary. She never gets who she wants."

"Who does she want?" Dean asks. She doesn't answer, her back facing him.

"Lexa, who?"

"Me! She wants to kill me, alright?!" she yells, turning to him.

"Why?"

"Never mind you've got enough to worry about," she says.

"This is ridiculous," he says under his breath. He grips her shoulders, making her face him, and stay there.

"Why does she want to kill you?"

"Obviously I'm not the worst nurse a prisoner could have," she explains. Dean had to agree with her there.

"Apparently, her view when she was alive was that they deserved to be punished - no matter what. It appears she still believes that in death. The fact that I treat them with an ounce of respect pisses her the hell off. So she wants me dead."

Dean nods, letting go of her. He picks up the handcuffs from the floor, holding them out to her.

"You didn't have to let me go," he says, as she takes them from him.

"I know."

"Then why did you?" he questions.

She cuffs him to the table again, and shrugs.

"I guess I'm just a trustworthy person," she says, leaving.

* * *

A/N: And that's it for Part One. Not sure how many parts there are, as I'm writing it as one big thing right now. But I do have the next part nearly finished. Please review? 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all your comments! And I'm glad you like this story.

Thanks again to the amazing Lani for being my beta.

* * *

"Where have you been?" asks Sam, following Dean around the 'recreation' yard.

"What? Did you miss me? Dude, you gotta grow up," Dean smirks. Sam ignored him, shaking his head.

"Look, we're getting out of here tonight. That ghost is history, Dean. We're leaving."

"Not yet we're not," says Dean, sitting down on one of the benches. Sam stands over him in a huff.

"What?! Deacon's getting us out tonight. There is no later!"

"There's another ghost killing people though," Dean says, gaining Sam's interest.

"Another ghost? Where?"

"In the infirmary. When I was getting fixed up by the nurse, it came in and killed Tiny. Lexa - she told me about her; she used to be a nurse at the prison decades ago before she was killed. Wasn't the greatest nurse, and used to kill inmates back then as well. Lexa said-"

"Wait, hold up. Who's Lexa?" asks Sam, confused.

"She's the nurse; the one that's alive. She was with me in the infirmary when the ghost killed Tiny."

"So she knows."

"Duh, Sammy, keep up!"

"Look, if the only reason we're staying is because of, Lexa was it, then I'm leaving."

"We're staying here because it's what we do; because people are being killed."

"Fine," Sam hisses. "Where is she buried?"

Dean smirks. "Yeah about that, uh, I don't actually know."

"What, your little girlfriend didn't tell you?"

"Dude what is your problem?" Dean asks, standing up.

"You're acting like this is a joke. You're not taking it seriously Dean! We're in prison and you're still hooking up with girls."

"We just talked. Look, why the hell should I explain myself to you. Like you said, we're here on a hunt, so let's focus on that."

"You focus on that!" Sam yells, shoving him.

"Jerk!" Dean calls as the guards intercept them.

"Take him to the infirmary. He's bleeding through his bandage," the guard says as the other roughly grabs Dean's arm.

* * *

"Winchester?" asks Lexa, walking into the infirmary smiling. "You just can't keep out of trouble."

"In my defence: I didn't start it," he says.

"Dean you're in jail. Don't you think it's a little late to be calling on your defence?" she jokes. He laughs and smiles up at her.

"So what have we got this time?" she asks, pulling on some gloves. She pulls off the bandage, making Dean wince.

"The blood's clotted nicely. You won't have anymore bleeding as long as you stay out of trouble."

Dean nods.

"I need you to do me a favour."

"Mhmm," she says.

"Nurse Glockner. I need to know where she's buried," he says watching for her reaction.

"Alright," she says throwing everything in the bin.

"I'm serious Lexa, I need you to find out," he says again.

"I know and I said I would," she says facing him. They stare at each other for a moment before he pulls her to him, their lips meeting. She slides her arms around his neck leaning up against him.

"This is wrong," she whispers when they pull apart.

"Feels good though doesn't it," he grins before capturing her lips again.

* * *

A/N: And that's Part Two. In the next part there will be sex, which is why this story is rated M, but I thought I'd let you know. Please review? 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't get this one out sooner, but I tried. This one will probably be the more mature of the chapters, as it has more swearing than usual, and sex, so… enjoy? And keep up the great reviews!

Thank you to Lani for being my awesome beta.

* * *

Dean sat in his cell, cautiously eyeing his fellow inmate. Deacon had come for Sam earlier, taking him God knows where. It must mean that Lexa came through for him. _Lexa_; His mind kept drifting back to the kiss they'd shared earlier. If they hadn't of been interrupted by a new patient, he knew he'd have kept going - and she wasn't holding back either. He grinned at that thought, though it soon disappeared at the glare he received from his cellmate.

"Dean Winchester. He needs a check up. It should have been done earlier, but what can I say. Inmates fight and I don't get all that much time," Lexa explains to the guard.

Dean looks up at the sound of his name, but quickly closes his eyes, grinning. She was wearing a fucking skirt. He tries to block out all the thoughts running through his head after that 'visual aid', but is unsuccessful. This was really not the time or place for him to be getting hard. He starts banging his head slowly against the wall, thinking about anything but her; or his car.

He snaps out of his thoughts as the guard unlocks his cell, roughly pulling him out. He shoves him towards Lexa, who grabs his arm.

"You gonna be right with him?" the guard asks, re-locking the cell.

"I've taken down worse," she says simply, pulling Dean along with her. She ignores the whistles she gets as she walks past the other cells hoping Dean can do the same; after all, only half of the whistles were directed at her.

As soon as she gets to the exam room, she pushes him in, locking the door behind them.

"Deacon; he's got the details. He's gonna help your brother escape, so that he can burn her grave," she says.

"Sammy can't do it alone-"

"He's not alone, he has help waiting. As soon as we see that Glockner's gone, I'll help you escape."

"And you'll come with me."

"Dean…"

"And you'll come with me," he says more forcefully. "I'm not leaving you here in this… dump."

"This 'dump' is my work," she frowns. "I'm not going."

"We'll talk about this later," he says, looking around the room. It was fairly empty, except for an old cupboard and a few chairs stacked in one of the corners.

"I'm sure we will," Lexa sighs, watching him. She leans back against the door, her gaze drifting down his body.

"I noticed you seemed happy to see me back there," she smirks.

Dean slowly walks over and pulls her to him, crushing his lips against hers. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"You're wearing a skirt," he breathes, kissing her neck. She nods.

"It's easier," she says, tilting her head back.

"For what?" he asks, staring down at her. She smiles up at him and grinds her hips against his.

"Fuck," he growls, pulling her closer.

"And now you see my point," she grins, pulling back slightly.

"How's that bruising going? Healing well?" she asks, sliding her hands under his shirt.

"Is this how you do all your examinations," Dean grins.

"Just for patients called Dean Winchester," she smiles, sliding his shirt off.

"Can I return the favour?" he asks, running his hands up under her skirt. He loops his thumbs in her panties and slowly slides them down. She smiles down at him, watching as he slowly stands up again, sliding against her.

"You look amazing, oh gawd!" he groans as she slides her hands into his pants. She leans up and kisses him, as he pushes her against the wall. She smiles slyly and quickly slides his pants and underwear down.

"How come you're not getting naked," he complains, running his hands under her shirt. He unclips her bra, and it falls to the ground.

"Because I'm mmm not," she moans as he cups her breasts.

"You'd have more fun," he whispers in her ear, as she pushes further against his hands.

"I'm having fun now," she says breathlessly, wrapping her legs around his waist as he lifts her up. She bites her lip as he presses his hips into hers.

"Now I know why you wore a skirt," he whispers, sliding into her.

"Mmm," she moans, clutching his shoulders.

"You're incredible," he groans, biting softly into her shoulder.

Lexa leans her head back against the wall, and freezes.

"Dean!" she yells.

"Mmm Lexa," he moans.

"No, Dean! Dean!" she cries out, pulling away from him. He tightens his grip on her waist.

"What are you-"he starts before the two of them are ripped apart, Lexa thrown to the other side of the room. Her head collides with the wall and she slumps to the floor.

"Lexa!" he yells, quickly pulling his pants up. He grabs some saline from the trolley, rushing towards her.

"Get away from her you sick ugly bitch!" he hisses.

Nurse Glockner growls and turns to Dean as soon as the saline makes contact with her.

"Shit!" he yells as she tosses him against the bars. He groans and slowly rolls onto his side. Glockner was above Lexa again, her hands around her neck.

"No," he groans, attempting to crawl over. Everything was spinning but he couldn't let this happen.

"I said no!" he yells, managing to push the trolley of saline over, the contents falling on Glockner and Lexa.

Glockner hisses and releases her, turning on Dean once again.

"I said don't touch her," he spits as she approaches him. She pulls him up by the collar, preparing to throw him into the bars again. Dean winces, preparing for the impact. He lands on the floor as she releases him.

She was gone.

'Sam must have come through', he thinks, before remembering Lexa.

He manages to get to his feet this time and stumbles over, slumping down next to her.

"Lexa," he whispers, gathering her in his arms. She doesn't move.

"Lexa!" he yells, shaking her gently. She gasps and grabs onto him, her eyes wide.

"Dean!" she chokes out, closing her eyes as he holds her close.

"Is she gone? Did they kill her?" she whispers into his chest.

"Yeah, she's gone," he nods. They stay holding each other until Lexa's breathing calms down.

"I should, um, I should get you out of here then. You're done," she says, pulling away from him.

"Lexa, I'm not letting you out of my sight after this. That bitch could have killed you," he says, helping her up.

"I can't, Dean. I told you I can't," she says, picking her underwear up from the floor.

"I'm not leaving you," he says as she pulls her panties on.

"You're not staying here with me Dean. You shouldn't even be in prison."

"Dammit Lexa listen to me!" he yells, backing her against the wall.

"No, Dean you listen! I am _not_ leaving with you!"

"Why?"

"Think about it Dean. Think about how I would fit in to your life; and how I wouldn't."

"That doesn't matter-"

"It does! It does Dean, it matters to me."

"Lexa, please," he begs, resting his forehead against hers. She closes her eyes, her hand reaching around and rubbing the back of his neck.

She wasn't going to win this. Not if she played fair.

"Fine," she whispers. "I'll go."

She doesn't smile as he pulls her to him, a wide grin plastered on his face.

She sighs and pulls away from him, grabbing his hand.

"Come on, let's go," she says as they make their way into the passageway. She pushes him up against a wall as they hear someone coming. She breathes a sigh of relief as they're not noticed.

"Nearly there," she whispers.

He stays close behind her as she pulls him into an old hallway. It looked like it hadn't been used for years.

"Wait here," she says. He grabs her arm, spinning her to face him.

"Where are you going? Lexa you said-"

"I need my things. You can't expect me to up and leave with nothing."

"And your things are… here?" he asks confused and she smiles.

"I have a bag I keep in the infirmary. Just in case I'm needed here for an emergency and can't get home. I just need to grab it, and I'll be back."

He pulls her to him and kisses her firmly. She smiles once they pull apart.

"Be quick," he says as she leaves.

* * *

A/N: So that's the second last chapter. The next and final part will be up soon, as it's nearly completed. Then I have at least three sequels following this story, which I have already started on, so you should start seeing them put up in the next few months or even weeks. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, and please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey! This was going to be out a lot sooner, but some things happened, and anyway, it's here now. So this is the final chapter of this story, but like I've been saying, I have many plans for sequels, and a few already in progress, so this isn't the last of Lexa. Please review!

Dean was pacing in the hallway; Lexa wasn't back. She hadn't _come_ back.

"Dammit where is she?" Dean whispers to himself. He looked down at his watch. Almost 20 minutes had passed. Something wasn't right. He had to-

"Dean!" someone called out to him. He looks into the shadows and frowns.

"Deacon?!" he asks, confused.

"The one and only," Deacon says.

"Wait, where's Lexa? She's meant to be here. She was… Fuck!" he yells, pushing past Deacon, but he grabs Dean's arm, stopping him.

"She told me to get you out of here. You need to go now," he says. Dean shakes his head.

"Not without her," he refuses.

"Geez boy, I have to get you out of here."

"She promised me, Deacon! And I'm not leaving here without here," he growls.

"Dean!" Both the men look up and see Lexa running towards them. When she reaches them, Dean pulls her to him.

"You scared the shit out of me, woman; I thought you weren't coming," he says into her hair.

"I've got no choice," she says, pulling away.

"What happened?" asks Deacon, stepping forward.

"They know; the guards know I helped Dean," she says. Deacon shakes his head.

"They can't…look I'll talk to them, straighten things out," he says.

"I can't go back there," she smiles up at him. "Not after everything that's happened. We both know that."

Deacon nods, pulling her into a hug. "It's not gonna be the same without you missy."

"I'll try to keep in touch," she says, grabbing Dean's arm. "Bye, Deacon."

"C'mon, we have to go Dean," she says, pulling him along. He follows silently.

Once they're outside, Lexa looks around before heading down the side of the highway. He follows her a short distance before slowing down.

"Where are you going? Let me call Sam," Dean says, pulling out his phone.

"No need," grins Lexa, stopping. Dean looks up from his phone. They'd stopped just outside of the cemetery. Just in the distance Dean could make out his Impala, another vehicle, and two men walking their way. Sam and…

"Dad?" Dean asks, surprised.

"Hey son," he says.

"Uh dad, this is-"

"Lexa, good to see you again," he says.

"John," she nods.

"You guys have met?" asks Dean confused.

"Do you remember Lexa's reaction to Nurse Glockner, anything you did that wasn't normal?" John asks. Dean nods.

"Yeah she was… she was fine with everything. She didn't question me at all," Dean says slowly, looking over at her.

"I met your father about a week before you guys got here. He said that you might be coming in, and that you'd be trouble. He explained what you do."

"He did?" asks Sam shocked. His dad didn't tell _anyone_ about the family business.

"I did," John nods.

"Why?" asks Dean, causing Lexa raise an eyebrow. "I mean, not that I'm complaining, but… why?"

"Deacon wasn't going to be enough help; you needed her."

"Why her?" asks Sam, still taking in all of the information. Lexa wasn't special. She was a nurse who worked at a prison. Why would they need her; At all.

"Dude," Dean warns.

"It's ok," smiles Lexa. "He has a right to question things."

"Who else in that place would help? Really boys, think about that. Who?"

"Uhhh…" says Dean, looking at Sam.

"Well there was… wait, no," Sam says, returning Dean's look.

"There's your answer," John says, smiling quickly at Lexa.

"So what, now we have to take her with us?" Sam sighs.

"That is it!" yells Dean, launching at Sam. He stumbles back, almost falling.

"Dean, stop it!" yells John, pulling him off of Sam.

"I'm not gonna let him talk like that about Lexa!" he says, wrapping an arm around her.

"Let me talk to him," she says, watching Sam.

"What?!" all three of the Winchesters say.

"Just let me talk to him. Alone," she says. John and Dean look over at Sam, who nods.

"I'll be close by if you need me," Dean says, quickly kissing Lexa.

"I'll be fine; now go."

She waits until they're alone then turns to Sam.

"So, you wanna tell me what this is all about?" she asks, crossing her arms across her chest.

He sighs.

"I don't hate you."

"I'm glad," she says, smiling up at him.

"You're gonna get him killed," he blurts out. Lexa raises an eyebrow, watching him.

"I'm gonna get who killed; Dean?" she asks. Sam nods.

"He's bad enough looking after himself. If he has you to look after too, he's gonna get himself killed."

Lexa smiles to herself, and then looks up at him.

"Sam, answer me this. Where have I just been working?"

"Ah…the prison," he whispers sheepishly.

"Yes, the prison. Do you know how many times I've been caught in the middle of inmates fighting? They try to kill each other, a lot. Whatever you guys go up against, I don't need to be babysat. I can hold my own when I have to."

Sam nods before stepping towards her.

"I'm sorry," he says, pulling her into a hug. She's briefly stunned, but returns the hug.

"Let's not tell your brother about my past history with the inmates okay? I've noticed how he can get," she says when they pull apart.

"Sure," smiles Sam as John and Dean join them.

"So you guys hugged it out, Sammy style?" teases Dean. Lexa slaps the back of his head.

"Hey!"

"Be nice," she scolds as he looks at her in shock.

"I liked it better when he hated you," Dean mumbles while Sam laughs at him.

"So we're all set. Let's go," says John, walking to his truck. Sam follows.

"Go where?" Lexa calls after him. He turns and winks at her, then continues to the truck. She looks up at Dean as an arm wraps around her waist.

"Wherever the road takes us," Dean jokes, leading her to the Impala. Her eyes widen.

"This is your car?" she grins. He smirks and pulls her closer.

"You bet your sweet ass it is," he says as she gets in.

He starts the car, following his dad and brother out onto the road.

He glances at her across the seat, and slides her closer, his arm wrapping protectively around her as she looks back at the prison.

"You ok?" he asks. She nods.

"Yeah, it's just… I've worked there for so long. I feel like a part of my life is ending," she says.

"Oh babe, it's just beginning," he grins, speeding up the car. She smiles and rests her head on his shoulder as they fade off into the night.

A/N: How chick flick moment was that last part? Ha. Anyway, that's the end of this story. Hope you enjoyed it and please review!


End file.
